Impossible love
by chuntistar08
Summary: Imogen has always fancied Eli. Eli has always fancied Imogen. When a one night stand party makes their dreams come true nothing can stop them, except for the fact that they can't be with each other. Will they risk it all, or lose it all ?


**Hey guys. So I haven't updated to other fanfictions and I decided to just give up on it. It wasn't good at all. This fanfiction isn't good either but oh well. I wrote this because I'm excited for Degrassi so I can't sleep and I was watching Skins and I just thought of it randomly. So If I get enought reviews I'll update, if I don't I'll quit. This chapter is very plain and I Apologise. **

Imogen was out, partying as she usually did. Bianca had a party and of course Imogen went, not just because Bianca was her best friend, but simply because it was a party. No matter how lame a party was, once Imogen arrived, the party was on. Her mind was completely out of place. She was high on weed and had taken a couple (a lot) of shots. She had been wearing a spagetti strap cherry red top with some short black shorts and fishnet thights. Her hair now appeared like sex hair and her black eye makeup was now smeared all around her eyes. Despite her being fucked up she noticed someone, _Elijah Goldsworthy._ Imogen had wanted Eli, for a long time now, but never knew when she would make a move. She bit her lip checking him out. He was wearing some black converse, black skinny jeans, and a black t-shirt paired with a black leather jacket. She started walking towards him. Tonight was the night she would make a move. Imogen didn't care that Eli was with Clare. She always got what she wanted, and Eli was always at the top of her list. Eli turned around and saw Imogen standing there in front of him. He started scanning his eyes up and down Imogen's body slowly getting turned on. Imogen noticed Eli checking her out and and pressed her hips against Eli's. Eli looked down at her completely fucked up as well and smirked. He started leaning down and crashed his lips against Imogen's. They're lips started moving fastly against each other. They where kissing each other mouth's hungrily and desperatly. Eli started licking Imogen's botton lip begging for entrance. She granted entrance and they started wresting with each other's tongue. They came apart for air only to start making out again. They started moving upstairs trying not to bump into other making out on the stairs. They got to Bianca's room and slammed the door shut. Eli slammed Imogen against the wall. and started taking his leather jacket off. Imogen took her top of and unhooked her bra. She took Eli's shirt off and started unzipping his zipper. Both of them got undressed and slammed their body's on the bed and with that, they went all the way.

Imogen woke up to an enormous head ache. She turned and saw someone laying next to her, _Eli._ A smiled crossed came across her face since she remembered what had happened. She remembered, every touch, every kiss, every moan, every single bit of it. She was then snapped out of her memories when she realised it was Friday. She had school. She got out of bed and searched the floor for her phone. She found Eli's and unlocked the screen. She was shocked. She didn't care that it 6:41, all she could think about was knowing that Eli had a picture of her on his background. Her heart started pounding against her chest and she loved the fact that the guy she had fancied all her life had a picture of her as his background. Question came across her mind. Did he fancy her ? Did he actually love Clare ? Why was her picture his background ? Tears began to form in her eyes. She didn't even know why. Her emotions where just scattered everywhere that she just began to break down. She suddenly heard shifting. Eli was moving. She quickly dropped his phone and pretended like she was searching for hers.

"Good morning Imogen, what a... rough night it was." Eli said to Imogen in a sleepy voice. Imogen couldn't help but smile. She was thinking about everything that had to go with Eli. She didn't want to make things awkaward so she yelled,

"Oh my gosh we have school ! We need to hurry up and get dressed !"

Eli's face was shocked. He remembered it was Friday. Crap ! His eyes widen and he quickly got out of bed. Eli and Imogen got this tension between them. They didn't both realise they where still completely naked.

"We should get dressed, I'll go out-" Imogen was saying, turning around before Eli grabbed her arm and said,

"Why should it matter, we did it last night."

Imogen nodded and they got dressed. They avoided each other the whole time. Imogen turned to ask Eli a question, and Eli did the same to her.

"Hey-" they both said at the same time bumping into each other. Imogen looked up at Eli's beautiful green eyes that shined with beauty. Eli looked into Imogen's beautiful brown eyes that he had loved since he first saw. Eli suddenly got the urge to kiss Imogen. He started closing his eyes and leaning forward. Imogen closed hers as well. Their faces where so close, they could feel warm air against their cheecks. Their lips now brushed against each other's. Eli closed the only gap left between them, if their was one, and kissed Imogen passionately. He liked the way Imogen kissed him. Clare's kisses where nice, but weren't right. They weren't meant to be, not like Imogen and him. Imogen started pulling away. Their noses touched and they stayed like that. Imogen opened her and started pulling away from Eli's face. She didn't want to break the moment, but she had to.

"We should get going...I- I mean I should get going. See you um some time."Imogen tried not sounding awkaward. So much for trying.

"We should umm wa-walk to school. If you want to." Eli said. He was nervous.

Imogen nodded her head and they walked out. They where going down the stairs and noticed people passed out, bottles scattered all over the floor, and clothes. People were missing shoes. They decided to just keep walking.

They both remained silent on their walk to school. Eli didn't want things to get weird but didn't know how to start a conversation. He quickly tried to think about something, besides the sex they had. He had no clue what to ask about.

"So, I heard you had a thing with Fiona ?"

Imogen remembered that. Her and Fiona Coyne had a fling. It wasn't anything serious. Imogen was the type of girl who would do anything with anyone. She was known for being the hot, bad girl along with Bianca, but only showed her bad side at clubs and parties. At school and other times she was the quirky girl. She would wear her hair in different styles. Pig tails, buns, and some time she just wore her hair back. She also wore glasses and different clothes. Most people shopped at Hollister, Abercrombie, and Aeropostale. She didn't like shopping there. It didn't matter whether she was shopping for her cute side or _hot_ side, she would always shop at H&M, Urban Outfitters, American Apperal, Zara, TopShop, and . Imogen just liked enjoying life. She wasn't straight, she didn't like labels, she would most likely be labeled as Bisexual. She wasn't sure whether she was Bisexual, Bicurious, or Pansexual. She would label her self as "expirementing" or "having fun". All she knew is that she liked Eli.

"Yeah, it was a one time thing." She replied plainly.

"So you swing both ways ?" Eli asked curiously, not because he wanted to keep the conversation but simply because he was _curious._

"I don't label myself, I always say I'm expirementing or having fun" because in reality she did.

"Oh, I should use those labels" Imogen looked up at him confused.

"You're-"

"I'm expirementing" He cut her off smirking. They giggled.

"Yeah, I've had my eye on Drew and Jake" Her heart broke when she heard those words. She wanted to just leave and jump off a bridge. She wish she would have never replied, that he would have never asked. What was she thinking, Eli would _never_ fancy her. She was known as the bad girl and quirky girl. Who would fancy someone like her. She was Imogen Marie Moreno for crying out loud.

"-but only as a one night stand kind of thing. I use to fancy them but I laid eyes on a this girl-"

"Clare" She inturrupted him.

"Clare, Clare. She's a nice girl I mean, she is really fun and cute I guess but, I just don't feel chemistry between us. We are very different. She's not really my type, but I mean, she's nice so I guess that's why I'm still with her." Eli confessed to Imogen. Imogen listened to Eli carefully.

"Oh."

They remained silent the rest of the way. Imogen thought Eli needed some space to breathe. It looked like he really needed. He looked shocked, like he has spilled some personal stuff. She wanted to comfort him, but didn't want to bother him. She needed some thinking time as well.

They finally arrived at school and they had to head to class, sadly. Imogen knew this was goodbye for Eli now since she had Physics and he had Trig.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later" She said slightly dissappointed.

"Of course ! Actually... meet me outside after school, we could go to the dot for coffee" He said.

Imogen smiled "I'd like that"

He smirked at her and walked off. Imogen now had a date at the dot with Eli. Was it a date ? He was with Clare ? Was it just as friends ? Of course. She was now confused.

**Thanks for reading ! Please review and I'll update if I get 5 reviews on this. I promise the next chapter will be better I was just getting started and I haven't written in a long time so yeah. Thank you. I am also planning on writing another fanfiction which I will need 5 characters (girls but I mean there could be guys) in. I will mention more information on my twitter: chuntistar08. Thanks xx**


End file.
